Talk:Binary DNA
Huh...barely breathing... /run file OMG its terrible candlejack save m If a picture is worth a thousand words, does that mean a video is worth 32,000 words per second? RandomPhysicsNerd 23:20, March 30, 2012 omg how does this shit make it onto the wiki, this is a discrace to creepypasta. XD (it's actually really funny if you have at least 1 angstrom of computer knowledge) This pasta is really damn stupid. ObliterationoftheSelf 04:07, June 3, 2011 (UTC) I liked this one personally (admittedly, I don't know anything about computers). Which bits make the story rubbish to people who know about this sort of thing, Obliteration? Tempest-Fennac 05:24, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Maybe I was too harsh. It seems to jump around a bit for me. Also, I know little about computers either, if you were thinking I did. The comment above me isn't mine. I was beginning to write a great creepypasta, but alas, I died instantly 05:26, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Okay...souls in binary data: it's possible to nitpick that idea, but it's intriguing; continue, I say. Reassembling pieces of data to make a "perfect soul" or something: sure, I'm down with that. "anomalies based on similar features of the person"...eh...maybe. I think I know what the author is getting at, but I think I could have written it better. So far I'm enjoying it. Now we get into "paranormal media files". The first problem is that an image, for example, could only "infect" your computer if there were a bug in the program you were using to view it. And it would probably ONLY work for the specific version of the program AND specific operating system. (It's like the author assumes everyone uses Windows XP.) The second problem is that these files have nothing to do with the "main" story! Okay, now we get to the real facepalmers. First, the author always says "execute" when they really mean "executable"—and again, executable for what operating system? Probably Windows, right? .exe files? I guess Mac and Linux users are safe. Secondly, if the files are "just gibberish" and "don't do anything", then how does anyone know they're executables? Also, why bother naming them after sins if that will never be mentioned again? And the last bit, whoa. 1) Files can be named anything, so the file isn't "automatically named". Unless it turned out to be like a .zip file with something inside it, BUT they probably would have recognized a .zip file in 7 parts. 2) In fact, if the reassembled file did ANYTHING, they should have been able to get at least a hint of what it did when it was in 7 parts. Unless they interleaved the 7 files in some odd way. But then..3) If the files are all incomprehensible "piles of 0s and 1s", how is it so obvious that the 7 files fit together and become 1 large one? 4) No matter WHAT kind of file the result is, if it's supposed to be executed, they could have gotten SOME idea of what it did...UNLESS it was really complicated. The author talks about "hex, binary, conversions", and that just makes it obvious that they don't know anything about how an .exe file works, or even a .com file. But people analyze programs all the time. How do you think pirates crack DRM? Now...it MIGHT be possible to write something along the lines of what the author wanted, but you'd have to say something like: "The hackers tried to trace the logic through the program, but it seemed incredibly twisted and convoluted, in a way no human mind would ever write. The hackers filled notebooks with elaborate diagrams trying to trace the program's execution, with all its instructions and data--and data used as instructrions, and instructions used as data--but they eventually gave up." That would almost be plausible. Chaoseed 06:07, September 16, 2011 (UTC) I dunno, I think it is a decent pasta as an introduction into the world of the pastas. Other than that, yeah... whoooo my god that was a DOOZY! i just kept reading and reading and wow. this is pretty great crap-your-pants material for people new to creepypastas and/or know very little about computers. high five man. How long must i wait.....How long must i wait.... 06:05, September 2, 2011 (UTC) "Look at your pictures folder. How many souls reside in that folder alone?" Unfortunately, only awesome face resides in my pictures folder, and there's only about 3 pictures of people on my entire computer. AlixeTiir the herpa-derpa-durr 17:06, September 2, 2011 (UTC) NOO!! NOOOOOOO!! NOT THE .jpeg FORMAT!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!--'ME GUSTA!' 17:16, September 2, 2011 (UTC) I love how all that stuff about souls at the beginning had almost nothing to do with the bulk of the story. The best part was the creepypasta chimera at the end. Dbhead "Go beyond the impossible and kick reason to the curb! That's the Gurren-dan way!" 17:29, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Eh, I thought it was pretty good, but just pretty good. This reminds me of a Fan Pokemon I was planning to make; Virojan, a combination/parody of both the Trojan Horse virus and the actual Trojan Horse of Troy. It's a dual Normal/Ghost type, and it's ability, "Binary Code", changes the type of any Pokemon that makes physical contact with it to Normal/Ghost, regardless of their prior type (Example; the Normal-Type Linoone would become Normal/Ghost if it hit Virojan physically; the same would happen if the Dark/Fighting-type Scrafty hit Virojan physically).--'ME GUSTA!' 00:15, September 3, 2011 (UTC) JrvUnleashed18:09, September 24, 2011 (UTC)JrvUnleashed That was awful. Honestly, how or WHY is this the pasta of the month? It's written terribly, it's unbelievably redundant, and the author obviously knows nothing about hacking, or .exe files in general, which, considering I'm on a Mac, isn't even an issue. It's unbelievable, really, the shit that gets attention and the GOLD that totally gets ignored. Actually good, suspensful, well-written pasta is almost always overshadowed by "OH MAH GOD EVIL COMPUTER FILE THAT KILLS WHOEVER OPENS IT!" I mean really? There's no twist, no suspense... It's the same crap 13 year olds have been oversaturating the site with for years. Disgrace to writers everywhere. I'm almost embarassed to have posted my ACTUAL stories on here in the same category as this shit. It's the few golden tales that are the only reason I stay. The story "Psychosis" is, BAR NONE, THE BEST creepypasta on this entire site. THAT is what you kids should be inspired to write, not this copy and paste creepy computer file BS. Psychosis is good, clever, well written, ORIGINAL content with a great twist, unraveling plot, and writing that actually makes you THINK. Have fun with your crap, anyway. Pasta of the Month If you're pissed about what gets in then start making suggestions. Seriously. Don't complain unless you're using the voting system in place. We also don't put classic or suggested reading at pastas of the month. PotM was created to spotlight lesser-known pages. I will change the category name for that. ClericofMadness 18:19, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Father? "They decided to name them after themselves, Lust, Gluttony, Greed, Envy, Sloth, Wrath, and Pride" Is there leader Father? (Cookie for you if you get the reference) Har har, FMA. Cookie plz. ClericofMadness The story's pretty badass if you ignore everything you know about computers...because honestly, there were a lot of things over there that just didn't make sense at all...do some research next time.. Diffomega 07:25, December 29, 2011 (UTC) `Leader is father? What about the Devil? cookie if you get it a smal cookie that isn't the one that you get if you get it Notcreepypasta 19:22, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Little girl=cliche Little girl with black hair = one more of this cliche bullshit and im off little girl black hair white dress= FUCK THIS CLICHE SHIT IM OFF I don't know why people hate on this story, it's a fantastic read. The more you care for something is in direct relevance for how much they can hurt you. - LaT (talk) 17:42, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Creepypasta hackers always have the ''coolest ''names, I wonder why. Dusk Izanagi (talk) 05:17, December 20, 2012 (UTC)